Unconditionally and irrevocably in love
by Quinn12
Summary: Takes place a year after Edward leave Bella. Jacob and Bella start a relationship and she is healing, learning to love again. All is perfect until Edward returns because he can no longer stand his life without her. Has Bella's heart really moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of what happens in New Moon a year AFTER Edward leaves. I love the books just the way they are, but it's a fun little project for me to work on. I love Jacob and while reading the books there was a small part of me that wanted the books to go in this direction. It's totally just for fun so please don't take it seriously, I know I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I'm not trying to be her.**

**Like I was saying, it takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Bella and Jacob do end up starting a relationship… but what does Edward think of that when he comes back because he can no longer live without Bella. Who will she choose? With the two greatest loves that anyone could dream of whom would you choose?**

**I live in Seattle and my best friend lives in Port Angeles, her husband working in La Push (A Twilight fans dream, I know). Being close to all the Twilight locations man "mania" I find a lot of ideas running through my head of how I want this story to turn out. I guess we'll just see. Leave comments and let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter one:

Sometimes it surprised me how easily I had learned to live as only half a person. To see rain pouring down around me, never feeling wet. To see the sun high in the sky while shivering from the coldness. I stared out my bedroom window at the wet surroundings; Forks had become my comfortable prison. This had been the place where I had experienced some of the greatest moments in my life and had it ripped away from me. There were times where I wasn't sure if I believed the last year of my life or not. I expected to wake up from a long and involved dream, or at times what seemed like a nightmare. A year ago it felt as if I had been pushed into that very nightmare. Not the kind that haunts you in your sleeps and wakes you with a startle. This was a nightmare that gripped onto everything that I was, to the things that I loved. It didn't care if I was sleeping or awake. It turned the things I enjoyed most into painful reminders that seemed to shatter the world around me. When it took hold of me it felt as if the floor beneath my feet had dropped and I was free falling into nothing. I had nothing to grasp onto and there was no solid ground that would find me. The days fell with me and eventually turned into months, time passed with little concern to me. This was up until six months ago when I had finally found my rock in a world that was falling around me.

I sat in my room staring out the window at the wind rustling the trees and grey skies above. The irregular rhythm of the falling raindrops became a soothing white noise in the background. This was typical Washington weather for this time of the year. I had a book in one hand but was unable to read. My mind was filled with idle thoughts right now. I thought about everything from school and friends to my mom in Florida. I kept my days busy right now so it was nice to have moments like this where I could think about the small things often forgotten. I noticed that the clouds outside appeared to be getting darker. Great I thought. The last thing I wanted was a snow fall or some kind of winter storm.

Snapping me back from my wandering thoughts I could hear the bedroom door open ever so slightly behind me. I already had a pretty good idea as to who it was without having to look. Charlie wasn't the type to sneak up on anyone, especially his teenage daughter. I could also hear a game on the television downstairs and Charlie didn't migrate from the couch when baseball was on. There was only one other person who would be slipping into my bedroom this time of the morning.

"You're awake… damn. I was hoping to get here before you woke up." His words were warm and instantly I noticed just how much I had missed them.

I turned in my chair to see Jacobs's tall broad figure standing in my doorway blocking a majority of the light trying to come in. His hair was still wet and hung down into his face just above his dark eyes. He gave me one of his smiles and I could feel myself become more grounded, as if being away from him made my world feel less stable.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I let out a deep sigh. "What on the agenda for today? If we stay at my house I'm afraid that Charlie won't leave us alone, I can only deal with so much baseball talk. I'm surprised you made it up here without being intercepted. Plus my dad is way too thrilled with you being over all the time."

Standing from the chair I crossed the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "I say that we go over to your house and fix up the bikes. I did a number on one of them a couple of days ago." I bent over to reach the shoes that were peeking out from underneath my bed.

It only took him two large glides and he was next to me on the bed with his arms around my waist. His touch was warm and strong, this was his way of demanding my attention. I have to admit that it was pretty hard to ignore him when he was this close.

"Not so much as a 'good morning' or maybe 'I missed you'"? He whispered into my ear brushing the hair out of my face.

It was his touch that always made me weak. It was a touch that was soft with care but firm and assertive with his strength. Since I met Jacob he was physically grown an incredible amount. Nothing you would see in an average 16 year old. I knew it was the werewolf thing but I had to remind myself of that often. I needed Jacob to be here for me like this, I needed to feel his arms around me and know that he was here. This was the one person who knew just how damaged I was and he still wanted me. His feelings for me had never been a question and in the end they meant everything to me. I wish that I could say it was as instant for me as it was for him but I cannot. He knows I love him though and that I have relied on him in the past more than anyone. He likes to say that I always loved him; I just didn't realize it had been there. He was my best friend when I needed him there to help me heal, and when I was ready for more he had still been waiting.

I could never have asked more of Jacob.

He pulled me in closer to him so that I was practically sitting on his lap. His soft lips pressed firmly against my neck tracing a line just above my collar bone.

"You know, the fact that your dad likes me so much shouldn't be a complaint of yours Bella Swan. Charlie's approval isn't something I exactly had to work for… but if I have sit around for a few games so that he trusts me with his daughter, than that's what I have to do." I could feel his strong hands run along my side sending shivers up my back. "Do you think I would be alone in your bedroom with you right now if he didn't trust me?" His hot breath on my neck made the hair on my arms rise.

It took more concentration than usual to focus on talking. "Because I am sure that my dad's approval would stop you… Jacob Black." A smirk crossed my face. "Do keep in mind; you are the one who climbs through my window at all hours of the night. Though my dad may like you, I know he wouldn't approve of that."

He deep brown eyes leveled with mine, at the same time he curled a corner of his lip into a half smile. "I don't think his realm of approval includes you having a werewolf for a boyfriend Bella. You know that I am dangerous right?"

His attempt to be serious didn't work for me. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "I have owned stuffed animals that have more of a bite then you do. In fact, I would venture to say…"

A low playful growl came out from the back of his throat. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me back on the bed before I had time to finish my sentence. He leaned in and starting kissing me hard pressing his chest into mine. I could feel my cheeks fill with warmth, I was sure that I was blushing. I would have liked to blame it on the fact that Jacob was so warm up against me but I would be lying. His hand ran along my side, I could feel my body react by pushing further into his hard chest. When he was finished he ever so softly bit my lower lip.

"Are you so sure that I have no bite?"

With that comment I had reached my limit. I was, after all, only human. I pushed my hands into his chest rolling him off and almost onto the floor. I think he had been expecting that reaction from me. All he did was laugh and climb further up on my bed so that he was lying on his back amongst all my pillows with his arms folded behind his head.

"How about we get to your house, I have homework that I need to start and I left my bag there Friday… so I do need to go get that." I mumbled out trying to catch my breath. I knew that my skin had turned a lovely shade of red but there was nothing I could do to hide it.

I went over to the desk and continued to get ready there. I glanced at him in the mirror and noticed that the look on his face was no longer that of a playful boy. I was replaced with concern and confusion; I thought that I may have even seen disgust on his face as well. He was focused on something to my right on the wall. I immediately glanced at my cork board that always holds my important papers and random pictures taken from the digital camera Charlie had bought me. That's when I saw the source of Jacobs's frustration.

Peeking out from behind a piece of paper I saw a photo that had disappeared from me a long time ago. The whole picture was not exposed but enough to know who it was of. I could see the bottom half with its distinctive crease line going right up the middle of it. One half I could make out the green dress, the one that Alice had bought me for my birthday last year. On the other half was a dark suit with one hard pale hand sticking out of the pants pocket. This was a picture I would have recognized anywhere. It was the picture that I had placed on the cover of my photo album, the photo that Edward had taken with him when he left one year ago, or so I thought he had.

Before I had any time to react or speak Jacob was at the board. Slowly he lifted the piece of paper that was hiding the other half of the picture. I didn't need to look because I already knew what it was he was staring at. I could feel my body brace itself, getting ready to see the picture I had so desperately searched for at one point.

"Do you remember months ago telling me that every scrap of paper, every article of clothing, everything of this blood sucker was gone? That you had gotten rid of it long ago?" He rose from my bed "Well… I think you missed one." The tone in his voice stung as it came out. I could see that he was shaking, it was faint but there. The muscles in his chest and arms were tense and I could tell that he was far from being relaxed. His jaw was clenched and I sensed that he was trying to control his breathing. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed with me or just with the situation.

"…I, uh… I really don't know what to say Jake. Would you believe me if I said that I had no idea that was there? It would be the truth because I really have no idea." I was searching for words. "Besides, it's just a picture. I probably never saw it behind that paper and something got moved around. It's not like I knew that was there. I did get rid of everything that was left. I wasn't lying about that!" I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Jacob or if I was trying to convince myself at this point. When Edward left I had thought that he took everything. How I managed to miss a picture all these months I didn't know, it just shows how much attention to detail I had been paying lately.

Slowly a smile started to grow on my face. I was smiling not because of what I felt; it was what I wasn't feeling. There was no feeling as if the rug had been taken out from under my feet. I began to relax slowly. At one point in time something like this would have cut me like a knife and left me bleeding for weeks. Now, I only wanted it gone.

I glanced back over at Jacob and realized he was staring at me. I think he was just as surprised as I was about the smile on my face. I knew he was waiting for my reaction and would want to see what I would do about the picture. I reached for the photo and ripped it off the board then tore it in half right along the creased line.

"It's old Jake and something I don't care about." I crossed my room, picture in hand, to my bed room window. It took me a few seconds to fiddle with the lock but eventually my shaking hands got the window open. There was a strong wind that blew in suddenly filling my room with some much needed fresh air. I threw the torn picture outside releasing it into the breeze. I watched a moment as it was carried across my yard and eventually reached the edge of the woods. Closing my eyes I took a much needed deep breath. I needed just that brief moment to know that it was gone.

I turned towards Jacob and slightly lifted my hands in the air. He was sitting on the edge of my desk now starring at the floor in front of him. He seemed to be concentrating on his thoughts. I figured that I would give him a minute to compose them. I know that when he is upset it can take him some time to become collected.

"You're right I guess, sorry. I didn't mean to blame you but you know how I can get sometimes… especially with him." The desk made a light creaking noise as he shifted his weight so that he was facing the window. "I just don't get it you know."He let out a deep sigh and starred at me.

"What's not to get Jake?" I sat in the chair next to my window. "Look, I already told you that I don't know…"

"No, it's not that!" He crossed the room to where I was sitting getting down on both knees in front of me. "It's that no matter what kind of vile creature he was, I just don't get how he could ever leave you. You are the greatest thing that could ever happen to anyone's world Bella." He moved so that he was holding my face in his large hands. His face drew close enough that he was just inches away. "No matter what you do or how you might feel, I will always love you. It will take more than this world can deal to get me to leave your side. As long as you want me I will always need you."

He pulled me in close to him tucking my head against his chest. His breathing was steady and even. I knew that he was no longer upset about the picture. My calm Jacob was back. Kissing the top of my head he stroked the hair out of my face.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jacob."

A few minutes later the comfortable silence was broken by Jacobs soothing voice. "I did come over this early for a reason though, I almost forgot. I don't think that I'll be able to hang out much today. The pack is having a meeting soon and I need to be there. Then I was supposed to help Quill with his truck afterwards."

"You could have just called me." I said. "It's not like I wouldn't have understood. I haven't cooked dinner for Charlie in awhile anyways."

"I know but I wanted to see you for awhile anyways. I plan on coming back over tonight… it won't be till later though so I'll just use the window that way I can stay the night." He stood now grabbing my hands and pulling me up with him. "Can you remember not to lock the window this time? The tree out there isn't the most comfortable thing to wait on."

Before I could reply he kissed the top of my head and was making his exit out of my room. "See you tonight" was all I managed to get out before he was at the door to my room

He flashed me a quick smile, "Can't wait." With that he was gone. I barely heard him go down the stairs and out the front door. I was guessing that his quiet escape was to avoid Charlie and the game. Once my dad started talking to him it was hard to end the conversation.

As I stood in the middle of my room a feeling started to pull at the back of my thoughts. It was like an annoying small buzzing that wouldn't leave me alone. It was the feeling that something, I wasn't sure what it happened to be, was watching me. It was watching me with recognizable eyes from a familiar lookout, peeking into my bedroom windows. I figured it was just one of those things, but to be sure I turned to my window and glanced outside. There was nothing there besides Jacob backing out of the driveway. I did happen to notice though that the torn picture I had thrown outside was gone, more than likely blown away with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAH! Ya'll made it to chapter two, that's good I guess. So this chapter is not as long… but such is life. There's more after this! I hope that everyone enjoys it!**

Chapter two:

The rest of the day had passed fast enough. Without my book bag it was hard to know just what was due for this week. I knew for sure that there was a history paper due tomorrow so I finished that and decided everything else would have to wait until later. At least the paper kept me busy enough until it was time to cook dinner for Charlie. I decided it was in my best interest to wait and go downstairs until after I heard the TV turn off. At that point I was clear from having to hear too much sports coverage.

I pulled some food out of the fridge and decided it was tacos for dinner. I wasn't really in the mood for anything too involved so this was perfect. Charlie was pretty easy to please anyways. As long as he didn't have to come into the kitchen he was content.

"Will Jake be joining us for dinner tonight?" My dad called from the living room after awhile.

"Nope, just you and me this time Dad. Jake had to help Quill with his truck." I replied finishing up the tacos.

I could hear my dad's footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Well that's probably good. I was meaning to talk to you about something anyways. I think that it's best just being you and me for this one."

I knew this wasn't going to be something I wanted to hear about. Anytime Charlie wanted to talk it was usually a conversation that we both limped through. I guess neither of us were really the most confrontational people. When I turned to face Charlie I noticed that the look on his face wasn't one of concern that I had been expecting. He looked annoyed.

"Well, I suppose you haven't heard more than I have but I was talking to Max down at the station yesterday and he told me something interesting. He was driving his normal route when he passed the Cullen's old place and saw a few lights on inside as well a car parked in the driveway. He never went to see who it was, he was one of the people in town that the Cullen's had made nervous." His tone was flat even for Charlie. I could tell that he was trying to sound unconcerned about it but still prying to see if I had heard anything.

"I wasn't even aware that anyone else had moved into their place. Is that what you're trying to say by the way? That 'they sold the house and it should just be another permanent sign that they're not coming back'. I think we're past that point Dad." Maybe I wouldn't have been so annoyed with his comment had it not been for the incident that morning with Jacob and the picture. I can see how a few months ago he would have found the need to make the comment but hadn't I done enough to show him that I had moved on and no longer cared? I shifted my attention to the fridge and started rummaging for something. I wasn't even sure that I needed anything; I just had to appear to be busy that I wouldn't have to talk about this any longer.

"I realize that Bells, That's not what I was getting to. I looked into it a little more and there's nothing about someone else buying the house or the Cullen's renting it out. At no point was it even for sale. Max told me that the car he had seen out in front that night had been a silver Volvo. I know that was Edwards car, I had to see it all too often in my driveway." He paused. "I just wanted to say something before this all took you by surprise. I don't know which of them is back or if you'll even see any of the family. I know you're over it and have moved on, But I saw the hurt you went through. I am not sure if anyone really gets over that kind of pain. Hell I don't know, that's probably because I haven't seen anyone experience as much hurt as you did. Things have just been going so well for you lately that I didn't want this to affect you, especially not things with you and Jacob."

He raised his hands above his shoulder in a sign of surrender. I knew that with that he was done. He slipped his hands back down into the pockets of his jeans and waited for my response.

"Oh, I understand. Well, uh… just don't worry about Jacob and myself." It was all I could manage to get out right now. I grabbed a few more things out of the fridge and started dishing up for Charlie. I had suddenly lost my appetite. I wasn't mad, I wasn't frustrated, sad, damaged or heartbroken. I wasn't entirely sure as to what I felt right now. It's like getting the wind crushed out of your lungs, you never focus on how it feels or why it happened. You're body can only think about breathing in every ounce of fresh air that it can. I knew that my dad meant well but I wasn't ready for this. Breath I told myself

"Good. So now that we got that done with… what's for dinner?" I handed him the plate and headed towards the stairs to retreat back to my bedroom.

"Sorry, I just remembered that I have some homework that really needs to get done. I'll eat some food here in awhile." I hurried to shut the door before he had a chance to get out any questions.

It took me a minute to calm down from the conversation I had with Charlie. I didn't know what to think about the Cullens being back, or if they had even returned. Just because they may be back didn't mean that Edward was with them. He had promised that I would never see him again… so obviously it didn't make sense. So much time had passed since he left. I thought that the option of him coming back was far in the past.

I grabbed the book from my desk and threw myself on the bed. All I needed was enough concentration to get into the first few pages and then I wouldn't think about this situation anymore. After three chapters and having to re-read the previous page numerous times I decided this wasn't the best idea. I knew that things had really gotten stressful for me when I couldn't even enjoy a book.

Music sounded like a terrible idea right now. Anything the artist had to say in their songs I would twist around and relate it to me somehow. I now sat on the edge of my bed wondering what to do next. I wasn't tired yet, that's for sure, and without a book bag I couldn't work on any of my assignments. With that thought I decided that I would go to Jacob's house and grab my bag. It would give me something to do anyways! I knew that he had been planning to work in Quills truck for a little longer but they were about to get company.

I rifled through the clothes in my closet until I found a jacket.

Charlie was finishing up dinner in the living room when I came bounding down the stairs. I walked by and grabbed his plate as I headed to the kitchen for the keys.

"I'm heading out to Jakes for a little while. I left my book bag there Friday and I really need it for tomorrow. I promise I won't be back late. Is that ok?" I knew Charlie liked it when I seemed to be asking for permission to leave. Even if I had been planning on leaving whether or not he said no, I still asked.

"Sure kiddo. Just make sure you're home by a reasonable hour. Are you sure that you're ok? I didn't mean to upset you with my talk earlier. I was just trying to… you know, talk with you about it." Charlie didn't really know how to tiptoe around a sensitive subject.

"Yeah dad, I know. See you tonight." I grabbed my keys and made for the door before he could say something else.

On the drive out to Jacob's house I had decided that I wouldn't say anything to him yet, not until I knew if Edward was back for sure. Right now I didn't even want to think about it anymore, all I wanted to do was have him wrap me in his strong arms and help me forget.

Not until I crossed the border onto the reservation did I start to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I plan on putting a new chapter up soon. I have another three done, just proofing them is all. Enjoy and please review if you think about it. Thanks everyone!**_

Chapter three:

"So I'll see you tomorrow. We can finish our movie then. I'll try to pay closer attention. It can be hard sometimes when your dad wants to talk to me the entire time." It was dark on my front porch steps as I was saying goodbye but I could tell a smirk had crossed Jacobs face. He enjoyed the fact that I was annoyed by my father's fascination in him. He had come over for a movie night with my dad and about half way through a movie with far too much shooting and car chasing scenes I had fallen asleep. It took them until the credits before they realized that I was out. The last thing I remembered they were having a discussion as to whether Bruce Willis or Sylvester Stallone makes for a better action actor.

It had been a few days since I had my conversation with Charlie about the Cullens being back. I still hadn't mentioned anything to Jacob. It's not because I was nervous, I just hadn't heard anything else. Charlie hadn't brought it up again and I didn't hear anything elsewhere. I was even keeping my ears open at school this week and hadn't heard a word, which was weird for such a small town. So I just let the days pass and hoped that everything would just go back to normal and this whole thing was just one big coincidence.

"You know that Charlie is going to bed in another hour or so." I said glancing up at him. "You can always just stick around and come back to stay the night with me." I was trying hard not to sound desperate for him to come back over. However it had been almost a week since he was able to stay the night at my house.

Jacob had been busy out on the reservation lately with the pack. I guess they we're going through their rounds on the reservation and all the bordering lines. There was no threat, he had reassured me of this a few nights ago. Sam just wanted for them to stay sharp so that if anything happened no one was out of practice. Embry had just got done changing as well. Jacob said that he had been working with him a lot to get him used to his new self. Unlike some of the other members, Embry was thrilled about the change. He thought that it was great to be able to hang out with all the guys again. It had taken awhile to sink in with Jake. Now I don't think he would have liked it any other way.

"I may just have to take you up on that. I'll talk to Sam once I get back on the Res. I worked with Embry a lot last night going over the run that borders Forks. I think he's finally getting it. It's weird getting to see someone else go through the change. I can remem…" He froze.

The wind picked up then hitting us with a cold chill. The goose bumps rose on my arms instantly sending a chill down my back. A low grumble escaped the back of my throat. No matter how long I lived in Washington I could never get used to the wind. I leaned into Jacob for warmth expecting to be met by strong soft arms, not this time. His chest and arms where tense and offered me no sense of welcoming. I was like leaning up against a brick wall. When I looked up I saw his jaw was shaking from the pressure of being clenched so tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked surprised. There was no answer from him, just more tension.

"HEY!" I demanded. "What is wrong?" I went to playfully slap his chest in order to get his attention. The response I got was not one that I expected.

He caught my hand in the air before it could make contact. His grip was tight around my wrist. His startled eyes never met mine. He was focused on the woods surrounding my house. Something was seriously wrong with Jake. All the color had left his face and he almost looked as if he was going to get sick. It was like something had hit him hard putting all his senses on alert. I wanted to remind him to breath. I was afraid he was about to pass out on me. I could feel the heat from his body radiating out from his chest and through his hand. It felt as if he were on fire right now.

"Nothing," He finally responded. His grip on my wrist softened and he lowered his arm so that he was now holding my hand. Color eventually returned to his face but his body stayed rigid and tense. "Bella, I'm not going back to the reservation right now. I don't want Charlie knowing I'm here though." His gaze never broke from the edge of the woods. "I want you to go back inside, just get back to your room like you normally would, I don't want you worrying Charlie. I'll be waiting for you there." He finally broke his concentration, his eyes now staring at me urgently.

His words hit me with their intended severity but didn't sink in. There were very few things that could have caused this kind of reaction from Jacob. There was a part of me that was screaming with the answer. It wasn't just that Jake looked worried or infuriated right now, he looked like was protecting something, he was protecting me.

"Bella, I need you to tell me that you're going to do this." He pleaded. "I have to make a call but then I'll be right up. I promise."

"Ok, ok! I'm going right now." I said as I turned to the door. Jacob was already around the corner of my house, cell phone in hand, before I could get the door opened all the way.

Once inside I took a minute to stand in the hallway and collect myself before passing back by Charlie. I didn't think that it would look too great if I came back in shaking and unable to finish a sentence. Whether Jake had smelt, heard or saw something outside I wasn't sure, I just knew that he had. His reaction had been precise and quick, I wondered if it was thanks to the recent training he had been doing with the pack. Maybe all that had something to do with tonight. The past couple days it had felt like he'd been leaving something out when we talked. I could tell there was something on his mind, keeping him alert, since this last weekend.

I took a few deep breaths willing myself to stop shaking. The hall no longer felt like it was spinning and I knew that at any minute Jake would be waiting in my room. If I wasn't there soon enough it would just make him even more anxious. As I walked back into the living room Charlie was sitting where we left him only he had switched to some hunting channel. I swear, no matter how much I saw them I could never get used to watching them shoot bambi then parade their kill on TV. Charlie on the other hand loved it.

"Thanks for letting Jake come over for movie night dad. I uh… I know that he really likes it." I leaned up against the chair not wanting to get too comfortable.

"Well of course. You want me to change the channel for you? I know this isn't your favorite." He said.

"Oh no, I was actually thinking of calling it an early night. Jake and I were thinking about going out to First Beach tomorrow if the weather isn't too bad, I'm not holding my breath." I turned and started to make my way for the stairs.

"Well hold on, what about Jessica and Angela? I haven't seen them for awhile Bella. Angela used to come over here all the time. You know I like Jacob but I also don't want you losing sight of your other friends… again." He stood and slowly walked over to me. "We already went through all this once before. I don't want to see you so consumed with someone else again. I am sure you already know this but I feel like as your dad I should say something."

"Char… Dad, You don't need to worry about that, OK?" I was not in the right state of mind right now to reassure Charlie. "Plus, Jess and Ang are going out to Port Angeles tomorrow to go dress shopping for Winter Formal. Since I'm not going it kind of seemed pointless for me to go. I'll figure something about with them though."

"Aren't you going to the dance? I would think that Jake might ask you." He didn't seem too suspicious.

"Well Jake doesn't go to my school dad, so it would be kind of weird if he asked me to a dance for a school he didn't attend. You know that I'm not really one for the extracurricular activities either." I glanced over at Charlie who looked comfortable with my answer.

"Well ok then." He had learned better than to push topics like this one. "I'll probably be gone most of tomorrow, Max wants to head out early and do some fishing on the lake. Just think about what I said, alright?"

"Yeah, sure dad."

I hadn't heard Jake come in through the window but that didn't mean he wasn't there. He had gotten too good at sneaking in quietly. Charlie was retreating back to his chair so I figured this was a good time to break away from further conversation. "I am going to bed though. I'll see you in the morning maybe."

Before I went into my bedroom I changed my clothes in the bathroom. I had to stick to my normal routine, knowing my dad, the police chief, he would notice if I strayed away from it.


End file.
